


Something Missing At The End

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron's missing a piece of himself.





	Something Missing At The End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Holy Foreskin Fest at **[](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_funnyfest/profile)[**hp_funnyfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_funnyfest/) **. My thanks to [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) for such a brilliant fest! And to [](http://lnalvgd.livejournal.com/profile)[**lnalvgd**](http://lnalvgd.livejournal.com/) and [](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/)**queenb23more** for reading this and laughing at me. :)  


* * *

 

~^~

 

Ron startled, clenching his buttocks and feeling a shiver ripple up his body, making his torso rigid and nipples harden while he watched Harry suck him.  
  
It was too decadent, too dirty, the things Harry did with his tongue. It made Ron squirm with a frustrated growl and turn his head away.  
  
"What?" Harry blinked up at him, popping off the tip with a wet slurp.  
  
"It's just …" Ron looked at Harry's wet lips. "You've been at it for a while now. I kind of thought you'd have moved on already."  
  
"Why should I? Do you mind? I like the way it feels in my mouth." Harry kept his wicked, gleaming eyes on Ron's as he closed his mouth over the end, running his tongue over the ridge.   
  
Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"This can _not_ really bother you," Harry insisted, coming off again. "After where you just had _your_ tongue, I think I've earned the right to spend as much time as I like doing this."  
  
He returned to his oral fixating with a determined huff and a suck.  
  
"I know what you're doing," Ron said, tilting his head as he watched the tip of Harry's pink tongue flick out between his lips. "You're - you're fiddling with it."   
  
"Is that what all the boys are calling it these days?" Harry gave him a saucy smirk.   
  
"Shaddup. You're fiddling with the, with the … you know. You're playing with it."  
  
"Of course I am. It's fascinating." Harry licked around the end once more. "There's a line just around here and the flesh swells out, just, so." He flicked it with his tongue. "It used to be all covered up, I never got to play with it all exposed like this."  
  
"See, that's just the thing! You're not really sucking it off, you're taking the piss because it's gone now."  
  
"I would never!" Harry swore, putting his hand over it protectively. "I would never poke fun of something like that."  
  
"Looks like you are."  
  
"No! I promise. This is nothing to be ashamed about. Just because you Splinched yourself and it's gone now doesn't mean there's anything wrong with it. I love every inch of you."  
  
Harry leaned down and gave a suckling kiss to the end.  
  
Ron snorted.  
  
"You're a real pervert, Potter." Ron withdrew his hand from Harry's grip and wiped his fingernail-less digit dry. "To hear you talk, you'd think I'd Splinched my foreskin off."  
  
~^~


End file.
